Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to methods for encoding arbitrary waveforms into a sequence suitable for control of a tri-state RF ultrasonic transmitter under various fidelity criteria, and to a related ultrasound system.
Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound Imaging has developed into an effective tool for diagnosing a wide variety of disease states and conditions. The market for ultrasound equipment has seen steady growth over the years, fueled by improvements in image quality and the capability to differentiate various types of tissue. Unfortunately, there are still many applications for ultrasound systems where the equipment costs are too high for significant adoption. Examples are application areas such as breast cancer detection, prostate imaging, musculoskeletal imaging, and interventional radiology. In these areas and others, the diagnostic efficacy of ultrasound imaging depends on excellent spatial and contrast resolution for differentiation and identification of various tissue types. These performance capabilities are found only on the more expensive ultrasound systems, which have more extensive processing capabilities.
Ultrasound imaging has always required extensive signal and image processing methods, especially for array systems employing as many as 128 or more transducer elements, each with unique signal processing requirements. The last decade has seen a transition to the improved accuracy and flexibility of digital signal processing in almost all systems except for those at the lowest tiers of the market. This transition has the potential for reducing system costs in the long term by utilizing highly integrated digital circuitry. Unfortunately, the low manufacturing volumes of ultrasound systems results in substantial overhead and fixed costs for these unique circuits, and thus the transition to digital signal processing has not significantly reduced system cost.